


Fumiko

by Kuramagirl19769



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuramagirl19769/pseuds/Kuramagirl19769
Summary: What if Akito wasn't the God that she was supposed to be? What if she had a sister that came before her and was kinder and gentler? What would she be like with them? What are her conditions with them?
Relationships: Sohma Shigure/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

We all know Akito is God to the zodiacs, but what if she a sister that was born before her and was God instead of Akito? Her name is Fumiko, she is a lot different than Akito, she's kinder and nicer than Akito is, but she does have angry streak that when she does get mad it will hell to deal with her.

Fumkio is about two years younger than Kureno, Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame.

She came to them in their dreams when they were around two, they didn't understand then what it was about but they would.

Fumiko never hid the fact that she was a girl from any of the zodiac members, it would be a long while before she realized her feelings for on zodiac imparticular.

She followed closely behind them in her education as well, when Akito was born their mother made her grow up like a boy, only the five of them knew the truth.

When Kureno was about the age Tohru is now his curse broke and he was scared to tell Fumiko.

"Kureno, what's wrong? Did something happen?" she asked.

"I-My..I don't know, I think my curse broke" he told her

"That's wonderful! I have but one request of you Kureno"

"What's that Fumiko?"

"That you promise to stay here until after you are done with school, you may leave after that love whom you choose to love, you don't need to stay, I do ask though that you at least come back for the holidays, can you do that for me?" she asked.

"Of course I can do that, you mean I don't have to stay by your side when I am done with school? I can go out those gates to only return for Christmas and New Year's?" he asked wanting to clarify what she said.

"Yes, I'm not a horrible God am I? Am I not kind to all of you? I do not want you to hate me and resent me, tell me what it's like now that your curse has broken"

He told her he wasn't sure how he felt, the only thing he could say was he was free and wanted to thank her for being an amazing God to them.

"There is one more thing Kureno" she said

"What's that?" he asked.

"Promise never to reveal the family secret"

"Of course I won't" he promised kissing her cheek. "I will protect it until the day I die"

She smiled and touched his cheek gently. "Good" she said going back to her room

Little did she realize that her little sister was plotting against her to become the next God.


	2. Erasing their memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuki is outside playing with the kids and Fumiko is with him watching him. Later Akito tells Shigure she is going to take over as God. What will Fumiko say and do to stop Akito?

A couple of years after Kureno's curse broke the zodiacs felt good about having Fumiko as their God.

"Isn't she the best 'Gure? She knows how to treat us like people not puppets, it's fun to talk to her" Ayame said.

"I agree Aya, she is so sweet and kind, I think even Yuki likes hanging out with her" he said.

Fumiko was outside with Yuki running around and making sure nothing happened to him when a little girl got to close and transformed him.

"Yuki! Go get Hatori!!" she told him. "Quickly"

He ran to get him in his rat form as Hatori was already on his way outside

"What happened?" the little girl asked.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, Yuki can't come out and play right now" Fumiko said as she rounded the kids up to have their memories erased.

Yuki sat watching and was sad. 'It's my fault' he thought. 'She's going to yell at me for this'

When the kids were sent home she came in with Hatori. "Yuki" she said.

He had changed back and went to her. "Don't hit me, I'm sorry!" he said cowering at her feet.

"Oh Yuki...it's alright, I know it was an accident, we had to erase all of their memories of you, I'm sorry...I know you didn't mean it" she said placing her hand on his head.

"You're really not mad at me Fumi? It's my fault"

She smiled softly at him. "Accidents happen Yuki, don't worry so much about it" she said. "Just try to be more careful"

"Okay" he said happily as she walked away.

Akito however saw the whole thing and went to him and started hitting him. "Stupid boy! Stupid rat!! Of course she'll forgive you and be gentle on you! I WON'T!!" she said hitting him more

"Ow! Wait, Fumi said it was okay!! Why are you doing this?" he asked

Shigure picked up Akito and hugged her close to him. "Calm down now, no harm was done"

"You're going to be my forever boyfriend, you're not allow to be with Fumi, she's shouldn't be God...I should be!!" Akito said looking him in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you can't control who I fall in love with, but we will see what happens Akito" he said.

"What would you do if sister became pregnant with your child? Would you be happy? Would you even be able to hold it?"

"Well...if it was a boy yes, a girl no, not until my curse broke, if it ever breaks"

"I'm going to do something sister won't do, I'm going to lock the stupid cat away"

"Why? What has he done to you? Do you really hate Fumiko that much?"

"Yes, she's stupid, not smart with you guys, I would make sure to have a tight leash on you, you can't go anywhere without permission" she said thinking of ways to torture them.

"Akito, if you Fumiko know that you were plotting against her it would break her heart"

"I don't care, sissy doesn't care about me in the least why should I care about her?"

Unbeknowst to both of them Fumiko was there and heard Akito plotting against her. 

"Now, now Akito, surely you aren't plotting to hurt your big sister...what would mama say?"

"Who cares, you're just SO perfect aren't you Fumiko? I hate how perfect you are, I hope you die, even if I have to kill you myself" she told her.

"If I die, the curse breaks...you will never be God Akito...they have more respect for me then they would ever have for you"


	3. confessions of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fumiko is in love with Shigure, she has a crush on Hatori but not to the point she'd marry him, Ayame is like a friend to her and so is Kureno...will Shigure accept her feelings? Does Akito like Shigure as well?

"Shut up! SHUT up! SHUT UP!!! Stupid!! You can't control them! One's leaving! The other's are going to figure it out!! Shigure is MY boyfriend!! NOT YOURS!!!" she screamed.

"Akito, little sister...that is not for you to decide, if I feel I want to be with Shigure, Hatori or Ayame that is NOT for you to decide...it's my life, not yours..I apologize for being born before you...but I quite enjoyed growing up with the four of them, I got to learn who they were...I cannot be mean like you, you have no empathy or sympathy for people, I won't lock Kyo away because he has done nothing wrong, he is a child...Yuki is here but you cannot beat him, he is a good kid, good heart...don't go breaking his spirit Akito" she said. "And besides...my partner for life is not your concern, come Shigure"

He put Akito down and was quick to follow Fumiko, her walk turned him on more, truth was he wanted Fumiko as his life long partner.

Shigure noticed the couples within the zodiacs and smiled. 'She isn't going to mind us dating, I'm not sure how she'll feel about us dating outside our clan' he thought to himself.

"Shigure, what are you thinking?" she asked him.

"How would you feel about us dating outside of the Sohma clan?"

"Well...I don't know really, if you want to try it then fine...but remember now might not be the right time for that...can I confess something to you?"

"Of course you can, is it about Hatori?" he asked.

"Why does everyone think I like Hatori?" she asked.

"You don't like our doctor?"

"I like him as in I have a crush on him, but it's not that big of a crush really, Ayame, I feel is my best friend...there is one I like though, but I don't know how he feels about me"

He looked confused for a moment. "Fumiko...am I the one you really like?" he asked.

She blushed and nodded. "I've liked you since middle school...but didn't dare say anything to you...I don't even think you like me the same way I like you...but I hope one day we can be together..if not I will find someone outside of the family"

"Fumi...I don't think I'm right for you...you would be better off with Hari..."

"Yeah sure..." she said. "You can go now"

"I'm sorry Fumiko" he said.

"Whatever, go cuddle your precious Akito, she'll be thrilled you turned me down so you can be with her later on in life" she told him slamming the door in his face, not letting him see the tears coming from her eyes. 'Stupid Shigure...why can't he see I do truly love him?'


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akito is plotting to get her sister killed so she can take over as being God. She has her sights set on Shigure to be hers when she's grown up. Come to find out, Fumiko has always like Shigure, considers Ayame her best friend and Hatori her crush. Will Shigure pick Akito or will he pick Fumiko?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Akito's character and this is my "What if" story, sorry if it seems like Akito is to agressive towards Fumiko this how it is playing out in my mind's eye

Shigure left Fumiko's room and ran into Akito on the way out.

"You don't love her do you? You love me"

"I never said that...I went to school with her...I watched her reject boy after boy in school, she had no interest in them...I never knew she liked me..."

"Well too bad, you're mine, you'll always be mine" Akito said

"No, I won't, I have a right to make up my mind...I haven't decided whome to choose yet"he told her as he left out of the front gate

"Mark my words Shigure! YOU WILL BE MINE!!!"

"We'll see" he said as he round the corner to go home

By this point Akito was pissed and went to find Fumiko

Fumiko was reading in the study

"SISTER!!" she screamed

Fumiko jumped nearly dropping her book. "Ah! Akito...what are you screaming and what are you screaming about this time?" she asked

"Shigure is to be mine, not yours! I hope you understand that! Take Hatori or Ayame!! I never wanted you for a sister! I hope you die!! YOU FAKE GOD!!"

She sighed. "You're a brat...no zodiac member will be yours...deal with it" she told her. "And as for me dying...no thank you...I have a lot to live for, even if you don't and you keep wishing me dead...we never asked for each other Akito, but we have to deal with each other. I like Shigure always have...but if he's not the one I'll know but I at least want to go on a date with him one time to make sure" she told her

She growled and left angry. Akito was determined to catch one of the boys for herself, mainly Shigure. She didn't care about Fumiko or her feelings, how dare her sister like the same man she did, she wasn't going to tolerate it anymore, she was plotting against her sister to get rid of her, she didn't care how, but it had to be done, she had to be the next God in charge, everything her sister did she would undo, like restricting ANY zodiac member to go outside without permission, she would pit Kyo and Yuki against each other to where they hated each other for life.

Akito thought her sister was to soft on them, they needed to learn hard tough lessons all of them, but how was she going to get rid of her sister?


End file.
